Chaos and Cacophony!
by Madman with a Mobile Suit
Summary: A scenario. A secret organization. Decades of work, all resting on things going precisely according to plan. When it all falls apart, someone needs to clean up the mess, and find out how it all went wrong. They've got their work cut out for them. Companion to Mobile Suit Gundam EVA. Strong!Shinji NON-LINEAR STORYTELLING!


**The Evangelion bonus material from my crossover fanfic Mobile Suit Gundam EVA Post Impact: 0015. I'm basically doing this to prevent flashbacks and expo dumps in the main fic. NGE and Gundam will be done separately, mostly because the lead-ups for them are quite different. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Evangelion or Gundam.**

 **WARNING: You are about to gaze into the thought processes of an insane mind as it attempts to discern the events leading up to the First Angel War. You've been warned.**

* * *

"But how could it happen, dad? These event's you're researching, how could they have happened? The sheer number of coincidences-"

"Coincidences that resulted in an eventual conclusion, my dear. This isn't the result of a massive conspiracy, but instead of Chaos and Cacophony! Everyone involved was connected, so everyone involved affected each other in some way. Take, for example, the actions of Gendo Ikari, who washed his hands of his son, and in the process, left his fate up to higher powers."

* * *

"C'mon Shinji, let's g-"

The teacher's voice was cut off by the sound of a harsh explosion echoing through the train station, pelting Shinji Ikari with rubble and skewering the man who'd been his new guardian for all of 1 and 1/2 minutes on a length of rebar. The young boy ran outside in a blind panic, smashing full-tilt into a man covered in black tactical Armour.

* * *

"That man took Shinji out of the system he would've been in, and brought him into a life that Gendo didn't control. It wasn't mere coincidence that Shinji's life changed that day; it was a consequence of his decisions."

"I guess you're right. That event alone changed Gendo's plans permanently, but it was still salvageable. So how did it fail?"

"It wasn't these events directly, but how they affected the people involved that led to that failure. That, and how those those people affected the people around them."

"So, like Rei and Shinji? He was basically the first person to Care about her, so that must have had an effect."

* * *

She was in pain, lying on the gurney as it was pushed into the room. She barely reacted to it. Around her she could hear people yelling, one of them -a woman- hurling particularly acidic profanity at somebody else.

Someone was running, then the room started shaking and there was pain more pain than she'd ever felt in her life and someone was cradling her and whispering to her that she'd be fine (why'd he care? She had no value. She was replaceable).

The person -a boy- yelled that he'd pilot, and then he said something to her.

"It's okay. Relax, get some rest. I'll be back later, I promise, just hold tight, okay?"

She could feel him carefully laying her onto the gurney, tucking blankets and pillows around her, asking her if she was comfortable (why did it matter?). She could see him now, a blue-eyed brown-haired boy wearing a strange uniform, passing her gurney onto a woman in a similar uniform while he walked over to the ready room, keeping his eyes on her the whole time.

Not watching her. Watching over her.

* * *

"It took her a while to figure it out, but that was the first time she felt love."

"So you _do_ know the story!"

"Not all of it. Why wasn't the whole thing told?"

"Because the parts that led to the events you know are a mess, my dear, and it would be difficult to find the melody in the cacophony. NERV's side of the story will be more difficult to work out, so we'd best start there..."

* * *

 **As you can tell, this was mostly inspired by watching Baccano, an amazing anime that uses this sort of non-linear narrative to great effect, which allows it to tell the stories of several characters at once without giving anyone too much spotlight. precisely what I need.**

 **Anyway, 'till later, dear readers, and please don't forget to review.**

 **HEADING OUT!**


End file.
